A Collection Of Placebo Inspired Drabbles
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Placebo song meme for Narnia. Mostly Caspain x Peter. Don't like, don't read. R & R plez!XD
1. Commercial for Levi

**A Collection of Placebo Inspired Drabbles**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or Placebo or any of these songs.

Warnings: SLASH! And lots of it. Not very hardcore though...more like lime/citrusy, swearing and slight OCCness.

Summary: This is a song meme for Narnia to the music of Placebo. Mostly Caspian x Peter cuz they're my OTP for Narnia.

A/N: Hey, it's me again. So I wanted to publish **something** Placebo related for Stefan Olsdal's 36th birthday and I haven't finished the tour fanfic for them yet so this is his/mine/your present for right now. And that will be coming soon. So this is my first song meme ever so I don't really know if this is gonna turn out, okay? And I couldn't do a regular song meme cuz whenever I hit shuffle on my ipod 5 of the first ten songs are all wizard rock or something from a soundtrack or instrumental Nine Inch Nails songs. So I had to put it on shuffle for just one artist and this is what I got. And I know I haven't updated my shit but that's cuz I'm a crazy person and I make work for myself. Also, it only makes perfect sense that all of the stories are slash since it is Placebo. R & R plez! XD

Commercial for Levi

After they went back to England he missed Caspian. He almost missed him more than Narnia itself. He hated having to sit in a crowded classroom with all the other boys his age-his physical age anyways- and pretend he was exactly like them.

During lessons he would often find his mind wandering back into Narnia; back to Caspian without realizing it at first. He'd be staring out the window remembering the time when he and Caspian had snuck out of the castle one night and had sex under a huge oak tree with no blanket or anything to bar them from nature's touch. Caspian would be slowly kissing down his bare chest when his teacher would call his name and he would be forced to remember where he was and who he was here.

After two months he couldn't take it. He had to forget. Aslan had told him himself that he and Susan wouldn't be coming back. **Ever.** As far as he knew. He especially had to forget Caspian. And he felt that the only way to do that was to find somebody else.

And so Peter was down on his knees doing what he did best a month later in the back of the boys' locker room. The boy above him was being far too quiet for Peter's liking. He preferred it when they yelled. Just like Caspian had...But no, he had to focus. There was a certain art to this that required a fair amount of concentration. He smiled as the boy came in his mouth and he felt his spunk rush down his throat. The boy quickly recovered as he pulled his underpants and trousers up, walked to the door, checked to see if anyone was nearby and exited leaving Peter alone once more. He was just another boy. Just another nameless, faceless, failed replacement for Caspian. Just like all the others he tried to use to fill the hole that Caspian had left. It didn't work and he knew that, but there's a reason why bad habits are so hard to break. He sighed as he got up, went to the door and left. None of it ever worked because you simply can't recreate perfection.


	2. Special K

A Collection Of Placebo Inspired Drabbles

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any of these songs.

Warnings: slash, swearing, and slight OCC-ness.

Summary: This is a song meme for Narnia to the music of Placebo. Mostly Caspian x Peter cuz they're my OTP for Narnia.

A/N: Hey, I'm back with another chapter and this one is less angst-ity then the first. But the next one will probably be angst too. Thanks for the hits ppl! R & R plez! XD

Special K

It made logical sense really when you thought about it. Caspian was a bit older than him-at least biologically-so it was only natural that his sex drive would be more...ferocious than his. It was just that after a full day of showing him how to be a king and what not all he wanted to do was sleep. He couldn't have sex with him every night, but despite his protests and complaints Caspian would climb in beside him anyways. He would then begin to 'convince' Peter that whatever he had to do in the morning didn't really matter and neither did anything that had happened during the day. For example, one day while he had been out riding he had accidentally fallen off his horse and sprained his ankle, yet that very night Caspian had still insisted on sleeping with the High King. He had tried reasoning, yelling and even threatening, but Caspian had still persisted. "Besides," he said, as he kissed down Peter's throat, "I don't need your ankle to make love to you; what I need is much farther up." And with that he gives in again and let's him 'cure' him by his own means.

Even during the day when they're supposed to be nothing more than friends Caspian still has to be as close to him as possible. Sitting beside him at the royal dinner table, caressing his right thigh while he eats his food like nothing is happening; only stopping when Peter pushes his hand away. Out in the villages, the forest, and the fields Caspian is always there reminding him who he belongs to. It's not that he doesn't like it, but it's beginning to feel like the only time he can be alone is when he goes to the bathroom. And even that is being invaded by Caspian who insists that bathing together is far more economically or environmentally-he can't remember which- efficient than them bathing separately.

One night he decides to ask him why he feels this constant need to be near and to have him in any way possible. Caspian drapes an arm over him and simply replies, "Because I'm addicted to you Peter and I love you. And the whole world should know-even if indirectly-that you are mine." Peter smiles his agreement and can't quite seem to understand why he would ever want deny this man anything in the first place.


End file.
